When increasing the circuit density of a multi-layered Printed Circuit Board (PCB), significant demand for space is placed upon each of the uppermost layers of the panelized board (ex.—the PCB). Adding ground layers and/or incorporating vias into (ex.—within) the PCB are solutions which are currently utilized for resolving routing density issues of PCBs. However, considerable sacrifices in cost and reliability are associated with the above-referenced currently utilized solutions.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a solution which addresses the shortcomings of currently available solutions.